Woman on the Green
by HeavenlyTennyo
Summary: Aoshi 15, Misao 27. Aoshi stumbles upon a quiet driving range where he sees a woman, Misao, swing with the utmost grace. He inlists as her student in golf, and falls for her charm and pleasant personailty oh, don't forget the golf skills. AU, maybe OOC? [Update: Abandoned]


**Woman on the Green: Part 1**

* * *

_**Woman on the Green**: A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by HeavenlyTennyo._

_**Disclaimers:** Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Watsuki-sama and its respective owners. Disneyland, Dumbo, and 'the happiest place on earth' is property of Disney. No money is being made by me, and I own only this story and plot and my Aoshi-sama plushie._

* * *

The sun was high, the time was noon, and the noises were plenty in Anaheim, California.

Joyful screams were in high swings as were the rides they came from. The screams mingled with the chatter of general talk and other random noises to create the traditional racket emanating loudly from the amusement park Disneyland.

This greatly angered Shinomori Aoshi, since he was a relative calm but quiet person. It seems he was forced upon this trip to celebrate his older brother, Saitou's, 18th birthday. Saitou found that the best way to celebrate becoming a man was to be like a little kid.

And thus, here Saitou was at Disneyland acting like a little kid- making squealing noises and acting like the youths that passed by.

"Mommy! Buy me that hat!" Saitou mocked. The little boy he was mocking heard him and broke into tears. Saitou and his friends of Enishi, Shishio, and Kanryuu only laughed. Tokio, his girlfriend, slapped him for the 23rd time of the day.

"Stop making fun f the little kids! It isn't nice, and even this is too low for you!" Tokio screamed.

Saitou only blew smoke out of the cigarette that was always in his mouth and Tokio whined. "Aoshi! Tell your brother to stop!"

Aoshi, who had moved a table away to save himself public humiliation, said only, "I am merely his brother and not a saint. You deal with him."

Tokio whined again and firmly said, "Saitou, I'm your girlfriend, so stop and do what I say!"

"Woman, I'll do whatever I want, and you'll love me for it, too." Saitou then pulled Tokio into his lap, placing a kiss on her neck.

A loud 'Hmph' was heard and then Tokio's voice braved the world again- adding in some puppy eyes and a pout- begging to 'go on some rides at least.'

Saitou talked to Aoshi with a fake mother-like tone. "Fine. Let's go. Oh, and Aoshi, you can do whatever you want,; we'll call you when we're done. Just make sure not to scare anyone, now." The guys only laughed again, following Saitou and Tokio heading for the Dumbo ride.

"Bastard…. Finally…." Aoshi muttered to himself. His attention was then distracted by a sound of constant light 'ping's. Curious, he followed the noise. If he were any other normal person, he wouldn't have heard the noise. Then again, he wasn't any normal person, but a special one skilled in ninja arts like in the Meiji Era.

The sound of 'ping's led him to the outer most gate of the park where he saw a golf driving range. There were only a few people playing, it seems it wasn't a busy time for the range. Either way, thousands of balls dotted the green that hadn't been picked up yet. Out of the players playing he saw a lone woman.

She was clad in a purple and black outfit, a black leather glove around her left hand, a sturdy iron in her right. Long blue-black tresses framed her pale face where ocean eyes swirled with concentration. Next to her were eight green baskets, each filled to the brim with golf balls. Beside the filled ones, 6 empty ones stood stacked next to a container filled with about 20 or so balls.

Aoshi watched her, captivated be her swing. He had watched his fathers friends play golf before, but she swung with an extra grace and power; her long braid swinging out around her. All her hits made he balls go far and straight; never a hook, but ever slightly a slice.

This mystery woman swung with ease, and had a serene feel about her. She was Aoshi's focus for quite a while; he watched her every move, never making one of his own. He watched her bend down for a new all, he watched her switch for a lower iron; he watched her switch to a driver.

The light of day slowly disappeared into the darkness of night, and it was time to go home for everyone. A ring of a cellular phone woke Aoshi out of his daze. Saitou was done messing with 'the happiest place on earth' and wished to go home and toss himself and his friends into a sake drinking binge.

Walking to the car, Tokio interrogated him of his day after they left. "What were you up to? Oh my god…. The rides were like so fuuuuuun! Saitou was being a big meanie and didn't come with me on Splash Mountain 'cuz he's a chicken. He did like the fact I got wet… durrrrrr… I'm wearing a white shirt….."

"Nothing," Aoshi whispered, barely registering what was asked and what he said.

"I told you Tokio, he's a walking iceblock……" Saitou muttered.

Normally, Aoshi would be silently simmering- maybe quietly retorting- but he wasn't. The fact was, he hadn't heard his nii-san statement at all. He went with the motions and sat in the car, buckling his seat belt in and all, but Aoshi's mind was still in a daze. He was looking at the woman he saw the whole time, not taking in what was happening around him. Aoshi watched her with his trained eyes until she was a speck in the night, illuminated by bright lights. Aoshi watched her until none of her remained and there was nothing left to see in any possible way, special one was or not.

* * *

_**Author's Note(s):** Hello once again Minna-san! My mind is having difficulty with the characters for Dance with My Heart, so I've decided to work on something else. Inspiration came for this one when I was forced to go with my uncle and father to the driving range. Anyway, I wrote this with the constant sound of 'ping' ringing in my ears. And so this came up. My family had also just gone to Disneyland, so then Disneyland came up- the one near me, in Cali. There is no golf course by Disneyland that I know of, and the one in this story is completely fictional._

_You'll see in the next part how different this is… maybe. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I wanted to break it up; so it's parts and not chapters. Transferring the story from paper notebook to laptop notebook is slow, so parts will come up slowly. It will be completed though soon, I do want something completed before I begin school once more._

_Ah, and I apologize for all grammar and spelling mistakes and such. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated on my behalf. Well, take care, and thank you for reading! _

–_waves while holding Aoshi-sama plushie possessively- Ja!_


End file.
